What could come from one night of passion
by TwinkRio
Summary: What could happen when little miss kagome gets drunk one night and decides what the hell, lets go to the bar....


The light shining in through the window woke a very confused and dazed Kagome. Looking around, she finally noticed she wasn't at her own apartment. "Oh my god what happened last night?" All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her waist.

Following the arm to it's owner, she couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous demon next to her. With a slight blush to her face she couldn't help but look at him while he slept. "Could you please stop staring at me, it's bothersome." Sesshomaru said opening his eyes. "Umm I'm sorry who are you?" Kagome asked.

Raising an eyebrow, sesshomaru smirked and grabbed her hand, guiding it to his mouth for a kiss. "I believe you should know my name by now, you screamed it enough last night." Sesshomaru taunted. Looking perplexed kagome tried to remember.

'What in the hell is he talking about?' Kissing his way up her neck, he couldn't help but let out a sexy chuckle. "Would you like a repeat to refresh your memory?" He asked. Finally after a couple of minutes it all came back to her in a rush. Realizing she had the best sex of her life with this demon, she couldn't help but become aroused.

'I can't believe I picked someone up last night, my first time was with a stranger!' Grabbing her thighs he spread her out before him. " I love the smell of you, it's like a light rain before a thunderstorm." Kissing her inner thigh, he nipped her getting her attention so she would look at him. "I want your eyes on me while I eat whats mine." Smirking he placed light kisses on her outer lips before spreading her with his tongue.

Moaning kagome fell back in the bed and let this hot man pleasure her. Adding a finger in his playing sesshomaru growled against her, letting her feel the vibration. "Yeah..Sess." she moaned.

"What do you want kagome?" Watching him eat her out, kagome couldn't hold it any longer, with a loud moan she came in his mouth. After cleaning her up he mad his way up her body. Stopping to play with her breast, he tweaked her nipple watching it become hard.

Panting from her orgasm, kagome grabbed his dick. Squeezing it she looked at him."It's my turn, lay down." Sitting against the headboard sesshomaru watched her get on her knees before him. guiding his throbbing member into her mouth.

"Grab it harder kagome." sesshomaru demanded. Doing as he commanded, she jerked him off with all her strength, being as big as he was she couldn't fit it all in her mouth.

Not wanting to spill his seed in her mouth he pulled her up to straddle him. "Sessho...maru we need..." Not listening to her he inpaled her to the hilt. "Put your hands on my shoulders...God you're so fucking tight woman." Moaning kagome did as he said and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Sesshomaru..wait we need a condom." Not giving a damn at the moment he guided her hips into the motion he was creating.

"Don't worry I'll pull out." Nodding kagome thrust against him while he pushed up into her. Being so close to the brink already, sesshomaru needed to be in control. Picking her up he placed her on her hands and knees. Thrusting as hard as he could without hurting her, he slammed into her again and again.

Reaching around kagome, sesshomaru found her pearl. "Don't stop...im gunna cu...mhn." Kagome moaned. Inner walls trembling kagome came on sesshomaru's manhood. With one last thrust, sesshomaru emptied himself in her womb.

Collapsing on the bed nest to her, sesshomaru pulled her onto his chest. " You lied you..you said you would pull out." Looking at her with a sleepy look he replied" If you become pregnant I'll take responsibility." Closing his eyes, he was asleep instanly.

'But why he said..what do I do if i am, he said he'd take responsibility but i barely know him. What if he's married? What if he's lieing again and leaves me to take this on myself?' Freaking out she laid on his chest and closed her eyes trying not to think of it.

Ya another story. This one is longer then the last one!! If you want please review!! No pressure...REVIEW lol jk. thanks for reading.


End file.
